


This is how you romance, right?!

by LadyPrussia



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Give me holy water, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Zelo just... really missed his girlfriend okay?





	

Relationships weren't easy, Zelo knew this. When he was younger, when B.A.P first started, he had thought it would be many years before he even started one. With how much trouble relationships was for none idols, he couldn't really imagine it being easier for an idol. Sometimes he didn't feel like putting up with his long hours, touring and all the other shit, so he couldn't really imagine somebody else wanting to put up with it.

This was where he turned out to be wrong, he did find somebody who would put up with his shit. Somebody who understood him and was good for him, that picked him up when he needed it. Somebody that made him feel better when the negative comments got to him. This was what lead him to his current issue, standing outside of her dorm room with flowers. By the logic of every movie he had watched, every song and even his own members, this should work. This was how romance worked! He was going to surprise her, she would open her door, be surprise that he was here, cause he had been so busy lately and had told her that it would be 2 more days before they could see each other! THIS WAS HOW IT WORKED!

Of course this wasn't how it worked, he had been so hyped for surprising her that he had forgotten to most important part of it, checking that she was actually here. This was what he got for taking love advice from Yong Guk. Having knocked on her door for like 5 minutes he started to feel weird, tho that could be from the weird glances he got from the students making it through. He had to admit he might be looking a little weird, a tall spaghetti shaped boy, wearing an over sized hoodie and a snap back pushed so far his down his face that he really only could see the floor. Not his most charming outfit, but he really didn't want to get noticed.

He knocked on the door a few more times making sure that Y/N wasn't really there, FUCK THIS SHIT! He felt like kicking the door like the persistent 10 year old that he kept telling Daehyun he wasn't. The world was against him he decided, just to make it worse his phone was still in his fucking dorm. WHY WORLD!? What if she wasn't coming back? What was she even doing out so late it was 10pm! Okay it may be Friday and 10pm was normal time not to be locked up in your dorm and actually go out an enjoy life at university.

University life? What if she was out to a party!? What if she cheated on him!? He knocked his forehead into the door in front of him, what was he even thinking? He trusted Y/N, he knew she wouldn't cheat on him, he had been worried about it the first time he had to go away for multiple weeks. When he had voiced the concern to her she had just lifted an unimpressed eyebrow at him. “Yeah you know, I can easily find something who is as tall, good looking, talented and smart as you. There are so many of them around here. That is forgetting the whole fact that I do actually love you, and the fact that not getting laid in 3 weeks is probably not going to kill me.” She laughed, before lifting herself up on her toes and kissed his cheeks “If anything the time is for me to catch up on all the homework I am behind, cause somebody has a stupidly high sex drive he feel the need to sate at 11pm on a Monday” Zelo could feel a blush finding its way to his cheeks on that one.

That is the past tho, lets move back to real time, where we still have Zelo knocking his head into the innocent door, regretting every choice that lead up to this moment. Mumbling curse words in every language he could even pretend to know, he dropped the flowers onto the floor in a sign of surrender. He was an idiot... The was the decision he came to... He Choi Jun Hong, better known as B.A.P's Zelo... Was an idiot. Burying himself deeper into self pity he didn't even notice the girl standing behind her, with a giant smile on her lips.

Y/N could instantly recognize the guy standing in front of her room, that hoodie was the first clue. She had been stealing that hoodie so many times before that she would almost call it hers at this point, only giving it back when it stopped smelling like him. Seeing Zelo knocking his forehead into the door multiple times, she wasn't really sure if she should let him go a little more, or just let him out of his misery already. She decided on taking the middle road, sneaking up behind him she caught his thin upper body in a crushing hug, and whisper yelling BUH, as close to his ear as she could reach.

If it wasn't that she had more or less locked her arms around him, she would probably have ended on the floor. Instead she managed to hold on and when he finally calmed down she let go and started laughing. He snap back had fallen off his head, and as he turned around to face her, his facial expression looked like it couldn't decide if it wanted to be happy to see her or pout at her.

“You was suppose to be here for me to surprise you,” he pouted at her, in that moment he looked like the adorable maknae more than the sex-symbol fan made him out to be.

Lightly pushing past him, she unlocked her door and dragged him inside. She didn't really want to share with her entire dorm that she was dating Zelo from B.A.P, she was more than happy having her relationship being between just the two of them, thank you very much. “I thought you said you would be busy until Sunday.” She couldn't hide the fact that she was happy seeing him, putting her arms around his neck and smiling big up to him. She really did miss him, she always did.

Pushing a light kiss to her lips he smiled, “I wanted to surprise you, Yong Guk said that girls liked to be surprised.” He leaned down to get another kiss, but was stopped when Y/N started laughing so much she had to lean her head on his shoulder.

“You took dating advice from Yong Guk? The forever single guy in your group.” She couldn't stop herself from keep giggling, “You should be happy you are good looking, cause you are clearly not smart.”

“Meh, you love me anyway.” when she finally lifted her head to meet his stare, it looked like she wanted to say anything but he captured her lips in a passionate kiss before she had the chance to. It had been so long since he had seen her, and he had really missed her. Backing her slowly up so she ended with her back flat up the wall, he moved his kisses from her lips down her neck. While she couldn't leave visible marks on him, he knew that he could leave as many on her as he wanted, and when they had been away from each other a long while she often ended up looking like a vampire had been drinking from her neck. He liked knowing that other people could see those marks, they might not know they were from him, but they knew she belonged to him.

A soft moan escaped Y/N lips as Zelo found a weak spot on her neck, he whispered into it “I had flowers when I arrived but now I guess I have to be your gift.” He felt her hand finding its way into his hair and almost yanking him to her lips, clearly not approving of the fact he stopped kissing her so early.

He focused all his energy on kissing her trying to steal her breath away that he wasn't prepared for her to turn them around so he was the one with his back up the wall, he never got used to this, and it never failed to excite him. Girls he had been with before her had been mostly passive. Letting him make the choice, but Y/N always fought him for it. If she wasn't happy with the speed he was going, or what he was doing she would take charge. He never knew he had a thing for females who didn't just lay there, but the way that he was already hardening by such a small thing as her pushing him into the wall told him that he definitely had.

Y/N pushed a thigh in between his legs giving him something to grind his erection against, some body could probably make an argument for him being a nymphomaniac. He couldn't stop the moan escaping his lips, this was so much better than his own fucking hand. She nipped lightly at his ear, making a shiver go down his back. “You know you are suppose to be 20 right? Not a 14 year old that pops an erection every time a girl even looks at him.” He knew that she was just kidding, they both knew that he only really reacted like that to her, also her eyes were so dark with lust that he knew that she would be just as wet as he was hard.

Lifting her thigh grinding it against him she couldn't stop the grin on her lips, she love having Zelo like this. That almost swimming look in his eyes was amazing, his entire body language just screamed to her. The haze seemed to have lifted from his eyes a little, as he remembered that he could actually do stuff, not just standing there. His hand found its way down to her ass, grabbing it and pulling her closer while massaging it.

At this point they had both a turned into a turned on mess, it was so long time sine they had seen each other, and it never felt this good alone. Y/N panted lightly, “As much as I would be totally up for just dry grinding an orgasm out of you, I really fucking want you inside me. So you can either fuck me up against this wall, or get on your back on the bed and let me ride you. Cause we both know that you are tired as fuck.”

He couldn't keep a moan in thinking about both options, he normally loved fucking her up the wall, resting her entire weight on him and the wall. It was one of the positions that he was always 100% in control of and he got to set the pace and even tease her if he wanted to. On the other side, watching her bounce on top of him, using him as she wanted to, watching her breast jump free, and being able to see her face in pleasure was one of the best things he knew. Y/N was also right, he was tired, he had been working before he got here. Decision was made.

He pushed her away from him, almost running towards the bed flopping down on his back. Raising up on his elbows he looked at her with a giant smile. She laughed lightly while pulling her shirt over her head “Do you expect me to undress you as well?” starting to slowly zip down her jeans, she looked at him on the bed where he was now in an almost tornado to get his cloth of. The more of that beautiful body he revealed, she could feel her mouth go a little bit more dry every second, sometimes she forgot just how beautiful her boyfriend really was, she spent so much time with him, that she often forgot just how lucky she was, forgot of the thousands of girls who we love to take him away from her.

Focusing on getting her skinny jeans of she looked away from him shortly, but by the mystery that was Zelo he had some how managed to get completely naked and wrap a hand around his erection, look at her with hooded eyes. She could feel the heat coming from her vagina, getting even more turned on by watching him. Quickly discarding the rest of cloth she grabbed a condom from the box before joining him on the bed, and climbing on top of him.

While she was desperate to feel him inside of her, she couldn't stop her self from teasing him a bit, he always came with the most amazing sounds when she teased him, slowly rolling the condom down his length while nipping but never leaving marks on his neck. He whined in his throat “Please just stop teasing and hurry up, you are going to fucking kill me.”

Teasing his dick at her entrance, but never going any father than teasing the head in less than a cm, “How much do you want it,” really she wanted it as much as he did, but Zelo was so amazing to tease, he always had the most amazing noises, and she loved seeing that strong amazing body surrender to hers.

“You know how much! Just for the love of god. I do anything, just... please Y/N PLEASE!” she could clearly hear in his voice just how desperate he was getting. “Hands above you head, you touch me, I stop. Get it?”

This was different than what they normally did, normally Zelo couldn't stop touching her, love running his hands over her curves, massaging her breasts and running his finger over the place where their bodies joined each other, but he was ready to do anything if it meant Y/N would finally sink down on him. Raising his arms, grabbing the bed post he just nodded and sent her a pleading look. The moan that left the both of their lips when she sank down, finally letting all of him inside her, were so loud that Y/N was almost sure that the people in the room next to her knew what she was currently doing.

Zelo had to focus on keeping his arms where they were. He wanted to grab her hips, helping her bouncing up and down, he wanted to desperately run his fingers over where he could see his erection sinking into her, but he knew that she would stop if he did. His cheeks heated up, this was the most submissive he had ever been in his life, and he enjoyed it more than he would like to admit. He was almost ripped from his thought when Y/N started riding him in earnest. He lovely breasts bouncing up and down with her, and one of her hands had founds its was towards her clit, rubbing in slow circles, urging her towards her orgasm.

Moments like this he wish he had the ability to record things with his mind, cause this was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, she was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He was so focused on saving this moment into his memory, and focusing on keeping his hands up that he hadn't even noticed just how close to orgasm he was, first when Y/N panted out that she was about to come did Zelo notice that he was as well. Another whine left him, and less than 10 seconds later with a deep moan did he come into the condom. Closing his eyes, and riding out his orgasm as Y/N clenched around him signalling that she had reached completion as well. A little sad that he had missed her expression as she came, he opened his eyes watching her get the condom of him and throw it out before almost throwing herself on top of him cuddling into him.

He felt like the orgasm he just had, had maybe destroyed a bit of his brain and it took for Y/N to laugh and tell him that he could take his arms down that he had noticed that he still had them up. Blushing deep red he mumbled an apology, a little shy over just how much he had been into it. Y/N luckily could almost reach his mind at this point, “we should try tying you up, I think you would like it.” relieved he didn't have to ask, he just cuddled into her and whispered quietly, “I love you so fucking much.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna catch up on my latest text, storiest and other stuff you can find me at:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/prussiankpop


End file.
